


Stand By Me

by one_hell_of_an_otaku



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: ? - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_hell_of_an_otaku/pseuds/one_hell_of_an_otaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ciel can't believe how he feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first sebaciel fic and im 99.999995% sure that i got Sebastian wrong but my friend wanted this so i figured i may as well post it anyways

“Let go of me!” Ciel snarled. He tried prying the offending arms off of himself, but to no avail, and pouted in annoyance.

“We both know that you don’t want that,” Sebastian chuckled, wrapping his arms around the younger tighter than before. “You could’ve ordered me to let go of you quite some time ago. Isn’t that right, young master?”

The Brit sighed in exasperation, falling limp in the older’s embrace. Together they lay on Ciel’s bed, the demon squished under Ciel’s frail body. Sebastian’s arms were wrapped firmly around the human’s torso while their legs were tangled together.

“Shut up,” Ciel barked. He buried his face in Sebastian’s chest, not wanting him to see the pink tint that was lightly dusted his cheeks.

“As you wish.” Sebastian found the other’s hand and slowly intertwined their fingers, closing his eyes as their digits entangled themselves.

Ciel reveled in the comfort of his significant other, exhaling quietly as he smelled the faint scent of soap on Sebastian’s clothing. He would never in a million years admit it, but being around Sebastian was extremely comforting to him. He never had a safe blanket, always feeling so detached from the world and its inhabitants, but Sebastian wasn’t really considered an inhabitant, right? Not entirely, at least. After all, he was a demon from the very depths of Hell. The same demon that had somehow won his heart and got him to spill his feelings willingly. A demon that managed to get him to feel like he was loved and made him experience things that nobody else could. To Ciel that was a miracle, considering how he never really opened up to anybody else. Not even to Lady Elizabeth, his forced (and former) betrothed.

“Will you stay here?” Ciel asked, slowly closing his eyes.

“If that is what you desire, then I shall not leave.”

“I meant with me, you idiot. Will you stay by my side until the end?”

“I wouldn’t dream of leaving,” Sebastian smiled.


End file.
